Try
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Ya tenía un plan, sólo debía ir e intentarlo... aunque claro, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Esto no le gustaba en lo absoluto, ¡esa no era la actitud de un héroe! -"¡Felices chocolates a todos! xDD"-


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, un poco de Shota, ciertas palabras Altisonantes, situaciones tonta e idílicas, personajes OC -espero que no-  
_

******Aclaraciones**: - _Estados Unidos tiene 13 años y México 14 años_

_Un fic que se me ocurrió durante mi clase de Arte y en conmemoración de esta famosa fecha, ¡felices chocolates a todos xDD! Fue de improviso y con una inspiración repetina, casi como un refrescante soplo de aire fresco~, ¡ya me hacía falta! Porque no es como si últimamente hubiese tenido muchos ánimos..._

_En fin, ojala les guste. Hasta para mí esta historia es algo cursi, irreal y poco productiva xDDD pero es para el rato. Nada complicado, vamos, creo que se nota hasta en el título_

_Gracias_

_Owari~_

* * *

**_"Try"_  
**

* * *

No iba a recordar cuántas veces había intentado realizar aquello

Le daba la impresión de que la escena se reproducía por milésima vez, por millonésima vez en su mente, con los elementos y los sentimientos tan latentes como la ocasión primera:

Tenía las palabras adecuadas, listas y ensayadas para no equivocarse al expresarlas; los boletos de cine que les brindarían la entrada a una película genial residían en su bolsillo, igual que el dinero de sobra para comprar palomitas y las grandiosas gomitas de panditas; contaba con una ruta estudiada que seguirían durante el regreso, cerca de tiendas llamativas y de videojuegos por si surgía la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos…

Más que nada, las sensaciones que lo golpeaban ya estaban claras, definidas y _aceptadas_, en su esplendor que, inevitablemente, le harían confesar con emoción ese "_Me gustas_" a gritos, junto con la pregunta decisiva que definiría su relación de ahora en adelante

… cierto, todo era perfecto… si ignoraba el hecho de que se comportaba como un completo cobarde

Y no sólo una vez, dos o tres… ¡sino mil millones de ocasiones! Quizá contando también aquellas en que sólo lo veía de lejos

Es que, ¿cómo no intimidarse? Se enfrentaba a algo más grande que él… bueno, no existía nada que un héroe no pudiese dominar, pero… era difícil…

Eso no lo entendía

En serio, ¿por qué se acobardaba? ¿Qué tan complicado era acercarse y hablarle?

Alejandro Rodríguez era un chico simpático, parrandero, burlón y alburero; siempre estaba sonriendo, jugando o metiéndose en problemas que le daban fama de rebelde y temerario; tenía toda clase de amigos, se relacionaba con cualquier estudiante y hasta conocía personas de la calle, juntándose más con unos chicos del barrio sur del distrito

A grandes rasgos, se trataba de un chico normal, con sus juegos y sus calificaciones promedio; con sus peleas después de clase y sus audífonos cuando estaba aburrido; con sus coqueteos y una larga lista de niñas tras él

Se trataba de alguien accesible, cercano, _al alcance_ para quien tuviera la curiosidad de acercársele

Y aun así, ¡aun así!, no podía

Alfred F. Jones, el héroe proclamado del mundo, era incapaz de hacerlo

Siempre terminaba cohibido al verlo correr por el patio, cuando se cruzaban casualmente por el pasillo, o al notar su espalda en el taller de mecánica, única clase que compartían al ser Rodríguez de grado superior

Nunca habían hablado, ¡en casi un año, desde que entró, no hacía nada! Y el mayor, por motivos que no quería imaginar, no daba señal de saber que existía

Ahora, no significaba que estuviera desanimado, ¡no! Sabía que su deber era dar el primer paso y que el final feliz dependía de él, ¡se trataba de un trabajo para el grandioso héroe! Fue una tarea proclamada cuando distinguió por primera vez sus facciones durante el discurso de bienvenida al nuevo ciclo escolar, al igual que por la simpatía inmediata que le generó y el posterior amor que surgió

Por eso, casi incontables veces, repasó y repasó el plan para decírselo de buena forma: invitarlo al cine, jugar en las máquinas, y cuando se separaran al ir a casa, se confesaría, ¡no solo eso! Preguntaría si querría salir con él más como… ¿novios?

No le gustaba mucho esa palabra, se oía extraña, pero eso quería ser para él

También se le hacía raro que le gustara un niño… no lo entendía bien, y menos cuando Arthur se negaba tanto a explicarle el tema… aunque lo ignoró al ver cada día al moreno de ojos rojos jugando futbol, o escapándose del castigo del prefecto

Alejandro no era un chico, sino sencillamente Alejandro. No más

Aquello sí que no tenía nada de extraño, y era una explicación simple que le decía que no sentía nada malo

Por eso tenía que hablarle, al menos. _Más en ese día tan especial y tan diferente_

Suspiró, mirando fijamente la espalda de Rodríguez frente a él: en vez de ponerle atención al profesor, dibujaba una caricatura del mismo siendo devorado por armadillos. Qué artístico y ocurrente~

…

Bien, era preferible que siguiera actuando como él y sin reparar en otro cosa, que alardear sobre la enorme bolsa de chocolates, dulces, peluches y globos que descansaba junto a su mochila

Siendo 14 de Febrero, sabía que recibiría varias cosas… aunque eso rebasaba las expectativas

Entonces, después de todo, era alguien muy popular…

Debía… ¡debía atreverse también! ¡Era el héroe, no podía perder sin luchar! Pero… pero… se quedaba en blanco…

Era… como si se tratara de algo imposible… ¡la sola idea de ser su centro de atención por unos segundos le… aterraba!

¿Y así quería declararse? Casi podía pasar por un idiota

…

Volvió a exhalar, ahora con cansancio

Tal vez había sido como un plan B hecho a inconsciencia, sin embargo, en caso de acobardarse, preparó un presente que sí podría dejarle

No consistía en el típico chocolate, o un globo, o algo sumamente llamativo, ¡esas eran cosas de niñas! No… más bien, intentó un método más tradicional

Una carta

Simple, pulcra y directa, ¡exactamente como él!

Y aunque no repasaría los problemas que tuvo para formularla, había quedado perfecta~

… bien, que eso no disminuía el hecho de estar recurriendo a método demasiado cobarde…

No obstante, lo ameritaba porque, ¿qué podía ser fácil tratándose Alejandro?

Probablemente esa era la prueba de que su sentir no estaba equivocado

…

De repente, el maestro anunció el término de la clase, y como era la última del día, ya podían irse a casa

Observó al mayor guardar sus cosas bajo una tonada alegre

Era el momento, ¡ese no debía ser como los días anteriores!

_¿Cuántas veces no había dicho eso ya, eh?_

-¡Alec! – se le acercaron varios chicos -¡Maldito! ¡Otra vez te fue bien!

-Te gusta estarlo restregando, ¿no?

-¿Qué puedo decir? –dijo con orgullo bastante relajado – Las mujeres no se me pueden resistir, ¡es encanto natural! –alzó los hombros – Sólo soy un sujeto que goza de la vida, ¿está mal?

-Lo que está mal, es que sigas haciéndote pendejo y no tengas novia - ¿no tenía? –Volviste a rechazar a todas, ¿cierto?

-¡Pero si hasta las más bonitas se te declararon!

-¡Lo mismo fue el año pasado!

-Y también en Navidad, y en los convivios, y en las excursiones, ¡y en los partidos!

-¡Qué se me hace que sólo quieres joder al prójimo!

Se cohibió una vez más…

Tenía la sensación de que volvería a irse sin decir nada

-Al contrario, les hago un favor –respondió como quien proclama lo evidente –Si las rechazo, ahí estarán ustedes para consolarlas y meterles mano sin que se den cuenta, ¿no es lo que quieren? – ironizó –Dejen de andar de pinches maricones echándome la culpa

-Uy, sí, mira qué agradecidos estamos

-Como sea – sonrieron, señal de que no había resentimientos – Vamos a echar una reta con la escuela de en frente, ¿vienes?

Lo mejor sería irse… ¿qué hacía ahí si no se atrevería? Sumando que ya estaba desmoralizado

Qué injusto, los héroes no deberían sentirse así

-Paso – les aventó varios caramelos – No tengo ganas

-¡Oh, el gran Alec no tiene ganas!

-¡No seas huevón!

-Es sólo una forma mamona de decir que tiene cosas que hacer

Sí, "_cosas que hacer_", como ir a casa y mirar TV, o jugar con sus amigos del barrio sur, o simplemente pasar la secundaria completa sin saber que existía…

…

Entre comentarios que no escuchó, los chicos salieron, mientras que el moreno terminaba de guardar varios útiles

…

…

Estaban solos, sin interrupciones en un día especial… y aun así, no lo invitaría

No irían al cine. No comerían palomitas ni gomitas. No hablarían camino a casa. No le confesaría sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera le daría la carta

Con esa, ya serían miles de millones de veces que fracasaba

Era… triste…

-Oye…

Se sentía como si… estuviera solo

-Hey~

Odiaba sentirse solo

-¡Hola!

-¡WA! – saltó en su asiento por el saludo repentino

Pero más por reconocer el tono

…

Lo más aterrador y emocionando sucedió en un segundo

Alejandro estaba en frente, sólo mirándolo a él y dirigiéndole la palabra… ¡WA! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-Tú… -continuó –Te llamas Alfred, ¿no? – asintió casi robóticamente - ¿Te sientes mal? De pronto no te ves muy bien

-¡A-Ah! ¡No! ¡No pasa nada –dijo entre trabas, metiendo con torpeza los libros a la mochila –J-Jajajaja, ¡I´m fine! Just… ¡It´s just hungry! J-Jajajaja

-¿Hambre? Entonces, esto te vendrá bien – de una bolsa de su chamarra sacó… una barra plateada

Se la dio

-¿Qué es? – la estudió con cierta confusión

-Chocolate, ¿qué más? – sonrió mostrado los dientes- Oh, y no te preocupes: ese no me lo dio nadie, así que está limpio

Alejandro le había dado un chocolate…

…

Alejandro

…

Chocolate

…

Se lo dio

…

… ¡OH, GOD!

-"_Feliz 14 de Febrero_", eso es lo que se debe decir, creo –susurró para sí un tanto pensativo, aunque cambió de inmediato a su natural actitud – Si te enfermas no será mi culpa: los gringos tiene un estómago extraño, después de todo – tomó sus pertenencias –Nos vemos mañana

Lo vio alejarse… ¡No! ¡Era el momento! ¡Tenía que invitarlo y…!

-… bueno, a decir verdad… - se detuvo -… ¿tienes algo de tiempo? –volteó rascándose el cuello – Es que…

-¡¿Quieres ir al cine?! – lo interrumpió de tajo, sugiriendo aquello casi gritando y ya habiendo llegado junto a él

Sin embargo, al notar su mirada sorprendida, intentó repararlo un poco

-¡I-Iba a ir con mi tío! Pero me canceló y dejó los boletos, ¡es en una hora! Y si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿t-te gustaría acompañarme?

Fue el momento más emocionante de su corta vida… y tal vez el más feliz vino con la sonrisa contraria

-¡Claro! Es una oferta que no puedo rechazar –le cerró un ojo con complicidad- Más cuando es gratis y me pagarás las palomitas, ¿cierto?

-¡Vengo preparado!

-¡Jah! ¡Qué espíritu! – le pegó en el hombro sin fuerza -¡Vamos, entonces! – colocó los brazos atrás de su cabeza – Aunque mi idea de ir a comprar libros tampoco estaba tan mal

Salió en su compañía, entablando enseguida una conversación amena e interesante, fluida y divertida, como siempre imaginó que sería

Irían al cine. Comerían. Jugarían. Y al final, tal como lo sentía, le soltaría ese "_Me gustas_" y realizaría la pregunta predilecta

No había manera de fallar, y no se lo permitiría

Después de millones de millones de intentos mudos, al fin tomaba la ruta que trazó

Era el instante más feliz de su vida, ese en que iba a su lado hablando y siendo su completo centro de atención

Pero lo sería infinitamente más cuando ya pudiera tomarlo de la mano y besarlo, hacer que se sonrojara y que las risas fuesen sólo suyas, ¡demostraría quién era realmente Alfred F. Jones!

Pasaría, ¡no tenía la más mínima duda!


End file.
